Dick Figures: The Revenge
Dick Figures: The Revenge is an action, adventure, comedy film directed by DF Fanon users AndrewBrauer and YoshiRocker13. It is a sequel to Dick Figures: The Movie and Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. It was released on May 8th, 2015 Sypnosis Taking place after the events of Dick Figures: The Movie, Uno Muerte comes across his dead son, as Dark Doom shows up and explains details of his death. Vowing for revenge, Uno Muerte teams up with Dark Doom to get revenge on their enemies: Red and Blue. Meanwhile, after dropping the kids off, Blue feels that his days just aren't as adventurous as they used to be. Due to the current depression, Blue accidentally misses Red's birthday party, but still manages to come anyway. Before they could resume their party, they get a message to go to their old apartment. At their apartment, they find an old TV which shows Uno Muerte, who vowes his revenge on the two and kills Mr. Dingleberry. Right after the message, Octopus minions appear as Red and Blue fight them off. After escaping, their apartment explodes and both are worried about what will happen next. After attending Mr. Dingleberry's funeral, Dark Doom is spotted by Rapper, and Blue gets the idea of getting into a sports car to chase him. Red tags along, and the two chase down Dark Doom, but are stopped by Uno Muerte. Before the fight begins, Jacques Bond arrives and manages to fend off the two off. Jacques takes Red and Blue back to his headquarters and tells the two about an emerald called "The Emuerete", which could be used to lure in Uno Muerte and destroy him. The two also learn that Earl Grey could be part of the evil villains' plan. Red and Blue go off to find a team of people to help, and manage to get Rapper, Little Blue, Lord Tourettes, Hope, Don, and Jade to help. Jones decides to come as well, but is surpised to find that Bitchess does not want to come. When trying to ask her why, she has no answer. After forming their team, they must set off to rescue another agent held captive inside an ongoing train. The group invade the ongoing train, as Hope, Don, and Lord Tourettes distract the guards, enough for Red and Blue to get inside, fight off the guards, and rescue the captured agent, who is revealed to be Agent Cyan. As they run off, Red manages to crash through the train wall with Agent Cyan, but Blue is left behind fighting Gerald Butler. Blue manages to give Little Blue the chance to snipe Gerald in the head, as he does so, but finds the train about to explode, as it comes right towards the edge of the cliff. Blue manages to jump off with help from Rapper and make it safely. However, Red and Agent Cyan are suddenly shot off the ground by Dark Doom as they fall down a hill, right on the edge of the cliff. They come across Earl Grey, as Red decides to drive off the edge of the cliff into a river. The two manage to survive as everyone meets up with them, but Agent Cyan becomes unconscious. She wakes up later, and tells the group the location of the emerald and where Earl Grey could be next; Japan, in a building known as Kanzen Kusoritchi (in English stand for "Totally Fucking Rich") which is having a video game costume party. The group land in Japan and get inside the building. Little Blue and Agent Cyan manage to get into the security room to control the doors and cameras. Rapper, Jones, Don, and Hope stay in the crowd at the party and discuss their current situations. Jones becomes more concerned about Bitchess, and wonders what he should do with her next. Just as Red, Blue, and Jade reach the room containing the emerald, they are ambushed by Clementine. Jade fights her off, and Red and Blue find a room filled with weapons, gold, a golden car, and the emerald. But the alarm goes off and locks Red and Blue inside, to which they use the golden car to crash through, just as Jade defeats Clementine. But Dark Doom and some Octopus minions show up and ambush the group, as they make it to the balcony where everyone else is. Clementine tries escaping through a helicopter, but thanks to Red, they manage to destroy the helicopter with the golden car and just barely survive and make it back to the balcony. Dark Doom disappears, venging a much bigger plan. Earl Grey finds out his dead sister, but is convinced by Dark Doom and Uno Muerte to join their side. Just when the group is celebrating, Don and Hope are shocked to find that their friends Jacob and Allen have been kidnapped by Octopus henchmen. The group make it back and use the Emerald in front of a dead Ocho Muerte to lure in Uno Muerte. But in a shocking twist, the emerald brings Ocho Muerte back to life, as it turns out that the emerald is also able to revive a dead family member. Dark Doom arrives, and faces off against Rapper. Meanwhile, the others go after Ocho Muerte to rescue Allen and Jacob, while Red and Blue stay behind to fight Uno Muerte. Dark Doom gets the upper hand of fighting Rapper in a coal factory, and turns into Shadow Mode to finish him off. Just as Rapper is hanging off the edge above a lava pool, Dark Doom is shot through the face by Jacques Bond by surprise, as he falls into the lava and Rapper is helped up by a very injured Rapper, who is taken back to headquarters. Little Blue flies the helicopter towards a tower, while Lord Tourettes, Jade, and Jones drive around Ocho Muerte, able to distract him away from the tower. The others manage to save Allen and Jacob, but Little Blue is stabbed in the back by Earl Grey, which causes him to lose control of the helicopter. He almost falls to his death, but is barely grabbed by Agent Cyan. Earl Grey gets the advantage of fighting Hope and Don, but Agent Cyan is able to throw the knife used by Earl Grey, to stab Earl Grey in the head, as he falls to his death. Meanwhile, Jade and Jones drive through the city with Ocho Muerte chasing them, but Jones is able to drive his car and jump off a ramp, and rip right through Ocho Muerte's body, killing him in the process. Red and Blue try all their best to fight Uno Muerte, but don't seem to make any pain towards him. Suddenly, Raccoon comes in and helps Red and Blue, as well as everyone else in the group. Eventually, Shawn, Spark, and new OC Seth come in and help Red and Blue fight off Uno Muerte. Uno Muerte however realises the Great Sword of Destiny is the only thing that can destroy him, and gets it off Raccoon, but Red manages to catch it, right as Uno Muerte throws it off him and towards an injured Blue. With all his might, Blue manages to stick the sword into Uno Muerte's mouth, blowing him up, and ending the battle. As the dust settles, everyone recovers very briefly, but Red finds an unconscious Blue in the coal, and tries waking him up. Blue fails to wake up, which sends Red into a panic, as he reminds Blue of all the fun adventures the two had, and to end their last one together. Thankfully, Blue wakes up as everyone celebrates and Jacques Bond keeps the emerald in a secret room in his headquarters. Everyone spends time at the beach with Red and Blue's families, celebrating each other's company. Soon, Bitchess arrives as Jones finally decides to bend down, and ask Bitchess to marry him, but shockingly finds out that Bitchess is pregnant. He runs off, as she sadly walks away. Red and Blue spend some time together, and the two discuss about what's next for them in the future. They finally admit that the adventure they just had could be their last, due to them having families and being fathers. Blue finally admits on with what Red said, as the two hug one last time, as the camera pans out into the sun shining, soon awaiting the future stories to come. THE END Cast Keep in mind that people aren't actually voicing for this movie, but we're just showing the voice actors for each character so you know what they could sound like. Main Cast *Zack Keller as Blue, Little Blue *Ed Skudder as Red, Jacques Bond, Raccoon *Ben Tuller as Lord Tourettes *Michael William as Rapper *Paula Patton as Jade *Tyrese Gibson as Jones *Linda Cardellini as Don *Jamie Marchi as Hope, Rei *Eric Bauza as Uno Muerte, Ocho Muerte *David Lodge and Mark Hamill as Dark Doom Minor Cast *Imogen Poots as Agent Cyan *Austin Maddison as Earl Grey *TBA as Clementine *Janeane Garofalo as Bitchess *Jack Douglass as Allen *TBA as Jacob *Shea Logsdon as Pink *Arlene Ramirez as Tracy *Mike Nassar as Broseph *Anna Kendrick as Jess *Aleksandr "ImmortalHD" Marchant as Shawn *Alex Heartman as Spark *Megan Fahlenbock as Wednesday *Eric Idle as Professor Stick *Lena Dunham as Twilight *Jamie Lee as Victoria *Erik von Detten as Navy *John Morris as Blink *Seth Reuben as Seth Transcript Dick Figures: The Revenge/Transcript Sneak Peeks and Trailers *Dick Figures: The Revenge - Sneak Peek *Dick Figures: The Revenge - Trailer Soundtrack Dick Figures: The Revenge Official Soundtrack Reception Unlike Dick Figures: Fanons Unite which had more mixed to negative reviews, Dick Figures: The Revenge instead received more positive reviews since release. This was most likely due to the fact that the story and writing took more time to finalize, and that it wasn't going to fast with the writers trying to fit everything in. Trivia *The first film on here to be directed by two users. *The debut of the OC Seth, along with the debut for writer Seth Reuben. Gallery Teaser Poster.png|Teaser Poster Blue Character Poster.png|Blue Character Poster Red Character Poster.png|Red Character Poster LT Character Poster.png|Lord Tourettes Character Poster Rapper Character Poster.png|Rapper's Character Poster Jade Character Poster.png|Jade's Character Poster Jones Character Poster.png|Jones Character Poster Don Character Poster.png|Don's Character Poster Hope Character Poster.png|Hope's Character Poster Little Character Poster.png|Little Blue's Character Poster Dark Doom Character Poster.png|Dark Doom Character Poster Uno Muerte Character Poster.png|Uno Muerte Character Poster DFTR Clip #1.png|Clip of Red, Agent Cyan, and Blue running down a train. DFTR Clip 2.png DFTR Clip 3.png Final Poster.png|The Final Poster DFTR Clip 5.png DFTR Clip 6.png DFTR Clip 7.png Request22.png|Don and Hope luring in Butlers with their "outfits". 6 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png|6 More Days to go! 5 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png|5 More Days to Go! 4 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png|4 Days Left to Go! 3 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png|3 Days Left to Go! 2 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png|2 Days Left to Go!! DFTR Clip 8.png 1 DAY LEFT UNTIL DFTR!!!.png|1 DAY TO GO!!! Poll Are you excited for this project? Nah, looks stupid. (1/5) Kinda, but not really. (2/5) Yes! (3/5) Yeah! Super excited! (4/5) YES! YES! EXTREMELY! (5/5) Category:Movies